<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Comes A Thought by bernard_greybridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039207">Here Comes A Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge'>bernard_greybridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Spoilers for Volume 8 Chapter 12, Set in between Volume 8 Chapter 11 and Volume 8 Chapter 12, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, people praised Ruby for always doing the right thing. She was a texbook hero.</p><p>But that puts a lot of pressure on her. And sometimes she just doesn’t see herself as such.</p><p> </p><p>(Set in between Volume 8 Chapter 11 and Volume 8 Chapter 12)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Comes A Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have A Lot of RWBY ideas and 99% of the people I meet in real life who like this show are assholes, so here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang frowned as Ruby slipped outside of the dining room.</p><p>The others didn’t seem to take notice. Emerald was getting Penny’s measurements to get her dimensions on point for Phase 1. Oscar, or maybe Ozpin, was pointing out where the entry point for Phase 2 was. Jaune, Ren, and Nora were discussing the logistics to get their message across Atlas with Pietro and Maria for Phase 3. Weiss was catching up Winter, Qrow, Robyn, and Marrow with the plan. Blake was doing the same for May, Fiona, and Joanna. And Willow, Whitley, and Klein were prepping the ship.</p><p>The blonde sighed, recalling her last talk with her sister, before following her outside.</p><p>The entrance hall was vacant, but the front door was left ajar. Yang pointedly looked away from the fallen armor pieces littering the floor, and whatever was left of the Hound that lied underneath.</p><p>Eventually she found Ruby in the courtyard in front of Schnee Manor, where just minutes ago they had all come together to prevent Penny from succumbing to the virus. At least for the moment.</p><p>The younger sibling was sitting down on the pavement, hugging her knees close as she scowled at the statues baring the Schnee Glyph.</p><p>“Hey, sis,” the older sibling greeted. Ruby didn’t startle at the sound of her voice, so she must have sensed her presence.</p><p>Wordlessly, the blonde sat down by her side, stretching her legs out across the ground and pressing her hands against the cold floor, so she could lean back and gaze at the snowflake sculptures, too.</p><p>Yang opened her mouth, a joke on the tip of her tongue about how Ruby was acting like a certain brooding cat faunus they both knew, before she saw the conflicted expression marring her sister’s face. She thought back on what Ren said about her not always needing to kid around to ease the tension, and instead took a deep breath before speaking.</p><p>“For what it’s worth.” The older sibling’s voice, however soft, rang across the open space. Although most of the kingdom was either down in the subway tunnels or the mines to overhear anything. Yang turned to Ruby to give her an assuring look. “I think this plan is going to work.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Ruby bit her bottom lip. “But that’s not really what’s on my mind right now.”</p><p>The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. Her sister took a shaky breath before speaking again.</p><p>“I just keep thinking about what happened to Penny earlier.” The younger sibling squeezed her eyes shut at the memory. “How we almost lost her.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Yang nodded slowly. “We’ve dealt with a lot recently...and that was pretty scary.”</p><p>“But that’s not all.” Ruby gulped. “When Penny asked me to kill her...just for a moment...I considered it.”</p><p>Yang recoiled in shock.</p><p>“I know! I know!” Ruby cried. “I’m a horrible person! A horrible leader! A horrible friend, even! I just...I just kept imagining what would happen if Penny actually got to the vault, to the relic, and to...and to Ironwood. I was never going to do it, I swear! I just...I don’t know.”</p><p>Yang reached for her sister’s hand, but Ruby abruptly rose up, gesturing wildly.</p><p>“And it wouldn’t even make sense!” Ruby groaned in frustration as she paced back and forth across the lot. “To save her from self terminating, I...I do it myself? And for what? To get the Winter Maiden’s power for myself? How selfish is that?”</p><p>Yang stood to join her, lips pursed, but Ruby talked over her.</p><p>“What would Uncle Qrow think? Or dad?” Ruby was hyperventilating now as tears cascaded down her face. “Or...or mom?”</p><p>Finally, Yang had had enough. She wrapped her arms around her sister, who froze upon the contact. Eventually, Ruby leaned into the embrace, crying on the blonde’s shoulder and clutching the back of her jacket.</p><p>Yang chewed on her lower lip, before speaking up.</p><p>“When...when Blake left us after Beacon fell, I thought a lot of terrible things,” Yang confessed. She had never admitted this to anyone. “I hoped I would never see her again. She abandoned me. She made me feel awful. So I wanted her to feel awful, too.”</p><p>Yang wiped a stray tear from Ruby’s face.</p><p>“I think...I think everybody gets bad thoughts.” Yang rubbed circles against her sister’s back as she chose her words carefully. “But...I think what makes a good person is...is acknowledging that those thoughts are wrong and still deciding not to act upon them.”</p><p>The older sibling pulled away so she could look at her sister straight in the eye.</p><p>“You’re still a good huntress, Ruby,” the blonde reassured with a grin. “You are a good person, a good leader, a good friend, and good sister.”</p><p>The younger sibling rested her head against her sister’s shoulder.</p><p>“I missed you.” Ruby smiled softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Twitter is @berning_bridges and my Tumblr is @bern-the-bridge 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>